Multitasking 2: Eric's Accounting
by TwilightGuru09
Summary: Since Eric has shared his blood with Sookie, the bond has him and feeling sexually frustrated to the point it is driving him insane. This is the sequel to Multitasking. We see Eric's response to Sookie causing him to wreck his car and challenging him.


**Eric's Accounting**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ADULT THEMES AND SITUATIONS! It is rated "M" for foul language, adult situations and lemons. Please DO NOT continue if you are under the age of 18. **_

_**This is a sequel to my story, "Multitasking". You do not have to read it first, but it explains the whys and what for.**_

"Lover, you're one sneaky little vixen. When I get the opportunity, I'm going to have to spank your little bottom for this," he purred.

_Now why did that sort of turn me on? I would figure that out later._

_Later…_

"Just do it, Pam. Sookie and I have something to discuss in my office," I growled.

* * *

_I could sense her sudden apprehension. All of a sudden, her little antics in my nearly destroyed car were not so funny now. But even in the midst of my angst, I could still sense her arousal at my obvious intent to punish her. I believe my lover was a little excited by the prospect of getting her bottom reddened by me. I was not one to disappoint my lover._

Once I was in my office she glared at me defiantly, "Eric Northman, you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, lover, I most definitely would dare. I don't make it a habit of making idle threats, lest my area people think they can try to get over on me. You wouldn't want me to lose the respect of my followers, now would you?" I purred knowing already who was going to win this battle.

_She was quickly backing up to get away from me. I was, however, leading her exactly where I wanted her to go. Her calf hit my red and gold brocade settee located to the right of my desk and she plopped unceremoniously down. I sped over to her side and she was across my lap before her gasp was complete._

"Eric…please. Don't do this, please," she actually begged, the little minx.

_But what was worse was that I actually considered, for a second, letting her go. But then her wiggling and sliding on my lap while trying to escape reminded me of what had led us here in the first place. Oh yeah, she was definitely going to have to pay._

"I'll give you thirty licks, Lover. I expect for you to count out loud. No need to worry about the noise, the room is soundproof. If you're very good then I shall reward you afterwards," I teased her and felt her whole body tense up in fear and excitement.

_I raised her skirt and nearly lost it at the sight of the red silk thong underneath._

"Thirty licks! Don't you think that's a bit extreme…"

SMACK! "Ahhhh! Shit!"

_I did not allow her to finish her statement. _

"Obviously, Lover, you count using an entirely different numerical system than I do," I said chuckling at her less than prudent outburst as I caressed her already blushing bottom.

"Oh…ah, one?" she asked sheepishly.

"Good. Lover, we're on the same page now. Try to keep up," I encouraged as I handed her three more licks to count.

SMACK! "Two." SMACK "Three!" SMACK "Four, oh Eric, these licks hurt," she whined. She wiggled her rosy bottom again and had my cock jumping in anticipation.

SMACK! "Five! Oh Eric." SMACK! "Six! Oh." SMACK! "Seven, Please, Eric."

_I could feel the tears starting now, but I could also smell her arousal, as she was growing wetter and wetter at my handling her. This woman had my attention like no one I had ever dealt with. How did she rule me so?_

SMACK! "Eight," she sobbed. SMACK! "Nine!" SMACK! "Ten! Please, I'm sorry. Please, Eric, don't spank me again. I'm sorry about your car. Please. Please."

_My heart was won over. When did I become a maid, a sniveling wench? Okay, time for a new plan; an eye for an eye._

"Fine, Lover. You have been very good. And I'll count this punishment as payment for my car," I assured her.

_But…I thought, you will receive my retribution for that little challenge you gave me. I rubbed her bottom which was now decidedly rosy, and then I hooked my finger into her lacy thong and ripped it away. _

"I will not give the other spanks now. Perhaps I can come up with a more appropriate punishment for you after all," I teased playfully.

"What d'ya mean?" she asked tentatively, turning around to look at me with her still tear filled eyes now filled with interest.

_I could hear her heart rapidly racing in anticipation of what I was planning for her. I flipped her over on my chaise effortlessly and exposed her beautiful glistening center to me. I locked my eyes with hers and watched as hers grew big as saucers when she realized what was about to happen. I snaked my tongue through her center and heard her gasp and scream and sigh at the same time. It was quite a pleasurable sound._

"That was eleven, Lover; would you like to continue to count for me?" I challenged her this time to her own game.

"Oh, my God, Eric, I can't. It's too much. I can't remember _how_ to count with you doing all that!" she said barely perceptible to even my ears considering how hard she was breathing.

"So this …multitasking thing, humans are not that good, I presume?" I asked as I continued feasting on her glorious secrets.

"Hell no! Not when you're up against a thousand year old tongue such as yours…Ahhh!"

"You seem to have some trouble finishing your thoughts, Lover. Are you…okay?" I grinned knowingly as I continue my assault on her most delicious and dripping center.

"I'm…ummm…garrrr…o kkkkk…jus…humph…ohhh," she rambled aimlessly.

_I checked to see if she was speaking another language, as I had no idea she was bilingual and the things she were saying were rather incoherent. Ah, she seemed to be at a loss for words as I continued my devouring of her and enjoyed her inexplicable ramblings of pleasure. Her eyes were now hooded, barely open and her hands were locked in my hair trying to hold me in place as if I were going to be leaving anytime time soon._

_I brought her to the edge of reason twice before she started tugging and gasping and then begging for release. She would learn not to toy with me, the little vixen. God her taste was delicious and delectable and delightful. If I keep this up I may break out into song; now that would be scary._

"Eric, please, you're killing me here. I'm dying. Please let me finish, please. Okay, I'm begging, Okay, you win, Please, oh, Goooood! Please!" the woman begged without shame.

"Tell me you're mine!" I demanded as I licked and sucked with even more vigor.

_I already knew it, but I wanted her to know it. I wanted her to admit it to me and to herself. There would be no doubt ever again. She knew and I knew once she said it, it was done; sealed like a bargain or unbreakable contract._

"Ohhhhhhh, please, Eric. Let me finish and I'll tell you whatever you want. Please! Umpffff…Ahhhh!"

"NO, Lover, You're mine and you will say it to me now!" I commanded more forcibly. "YOU ARE MINE!"

"OKAAAAAAAYYYYY!" she acquiesced. "I'm yours…now do it!

_Commanding little wrench, I thought smiling to myself, worthy of a Viking king. It was a good thing I was one. Ah yes, it's good to be the king._

_I gave in also, as I was not sure how much longer I could torture her and myself with holding out. I pushed my tongue straight into her center and added my fingers and curved them, moving in and out hitting her sweet spot over and over as I massaged her bundle of nerves with my nose. It all led to an explosive response and a scream to rival all that I had encountered in the past. It went straight to my cock and I released it immediately, as I had to have her right now._

_I pulled her down to the end of my chaise and lined my cock up to her still throbbing center. _

"What are you doing!" I just smiled at her.

_She would know the loving of her glorious Viking lover now. But she started knocking loudly; very loudly…too loudly._

"**FAN HELLER! DEATH TO WHOEVER IS OUTSIDE THAT DOOR!"** I swung it open to a smirking Pam nearly tearing it from its hinges.

"Dream much, Master?"

I slammed the door in her face.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful Beta, who once again rocks out of all Betas in the world, Dollybigmomma!**

_**Thank you also CavalierQueen for your wonderful inspiration and crazystar662 for the challenge to show Eric's response. **_

_**Oh, and for the record, I would still do Carlisle Cullen and Eric Northman at the same time in front of my husband, all my ex-lovers and that one girl I experimented with. They both just do it like that for me.**_


End file.
